


Lost Scenes: Something Wicked This Fae Comes (2x01)

by pipsberg



Series: Lost Scenes [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsberg/pseuds/pipsberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each part is a missing scene from Lost Girl that I wished had been part of the show. There is no order to the scenes, so they will jump back and forth in time. Rating is mature for the most part, though I will occasionally write non-smut fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Scenes: Something Wicked This Fae Comes (2x01)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Showcase owns them. If I owned them, they'd never leave the bedroom. This is written purely for my enjoyment, and if you happen to enjoy it as well – la de dah!

As soon as Lauren drifted off to sleep, Bo stopped her examination of the old tome to instead examine Lauren. In this moment, Bo could set aside her anger, pain and resentment to look at her with undisguised longing. Closing the book slowly and quietly so as to not wake her, Bo softly set the large musty book on the coffee table. As she leaned back into the couch, Bo settled closer to Lauren so that there were only a few inches of space between them.

Propping her head on her hand, Bo stared at the blonde. Starting at her face, which was relaxed in sleep, Bo's eyes tracked over each feature slowly. Her expressive eyebrows, her closed fluttering eyelids, the slope of her nose and the infinite softness of her lush lips. Had anyone been watching her, they would see the aching need that emanated from her towards Lauren. She had pushed her away, she had made her suffer and grovel and plead to be able to explain herself. The truth was, Bo had forgiven her long ago. Probably before the day they had first made love was over.

Bo's real resentment was for how much she felt; for how strongly she was already attached to the human. It made her think of Kyle, and the fragility of life. With just one accident, one slip on her part, she could snuff out the beauty of someone like Lauren. It made her angry, livid really, that her choice was taken away by the fate of her birth. Certainly she could choose to live the life she wanted to, she could choose to remain unaligned, but when it really came down to it she couldn't choose who she could love. Not entirely. Her "gift" was also a curse when it came to who she would chose to be with, who she wanted.

The confusion of it all was that she did care deeply for Dyson as well, for the way he cared for her, the way he was able to sustain her. He was a pillar of strength; somewhat uncomplicated and infinitely easier to understand than the beautiful Doctor who slumbered before her. She knew what his motives where, at least she thought she had before he came back. Now things were even more confusing. She had no idea where she stood in Dyson's world.

And as Dyson slipped through her fingers, there was Lauren; loyal, steadfast, amazingly smart and so very apologetic. But Lauren's motives where an enigma to her. Much of Lauren was an enigma to her, but it didn't worry or scare her. She trusted her in a different way than she trusted Dyson, even knowing that Lauren's ability to hurt her emotionally was so much more acute. Was it possible to feel this much for both of them at the same time, or was she simply transferring from one to the other?

Her feelings for Dyson where childish and playful; sometimes even infantile in the way they made her react, calling to a superficial part of her love that craved protection and attention. Lauren, in turn, she wanted to protect fiercely. When she was with her, when she thought of her, she felt as if she was the strong immortal beast that humans saw her as. Her power felt real and pure and good. At the same time, in an oxymoron for the ages, Lauren made her as weak and helpless as a kitten. Her disapproval, her sometimes clinical detachment, cut her to the bone.

Bo sat up from her position leaning against the couch and gingerly took the almost untouched dish of pasta from Lauren's lap. She set it quietly on the coffee table in front of the blonde and turned back towards her. Not only did Lauren look peaceful, but she looked at peace. It was a look she had never seen on Lauren and it pleased her tremendously. It made the corners of her lips turn up in a warm smile.

Leaning slowly forward, Bo brought her right hand up to hover over Lauren's face, ever so slightly touching her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Just a glance of flesh; light enough not to wake her but still substantial enough to feel Lauren's warm skin and let the blonde's essence race up her arm to her heart. It was just a sip of what Bo had barely admitted to herself that she missed so tremendously.

Pulling her hand back and down a few inches, Bo ran her fingers ever so slowly through the strands of Lauren's hair where it lay in beautiful waves on her shoulders. Just a glide over the blonde tresses; just enough to remember how it felt to hold that hair in her hands as they kissed, as Lauren moved above her. Just enough to leave a hint of Lauren's smell on her fingers as Bo brought them back to touch her own lips.

Lauren slumbered on as Bo continued to stare at her, her eyes racing over every feature. In this unguarded moment, Bo let her inner Succubus surface and her eyes flared bright blue with intensity as she remembered how it was to feel Lauren, to be loved by her. It was suddenly intensely sexual and Bo's heart beat double time as images of her one time with Lauren washed over her. Even more than the sexual need, the primal need to have her, to be able to have Lauren sustain her, called to her with a pull as strong as anything she had ever felt.

Bo shook her head and pushed herself back slowly on the couch, creeping further and further from Lauren, her eyes never leaving her face. She couldn't have her. Not in the way her Succubus called for her to. She couldn't claim her as her own. It was not practical nor would Lauren welcome it. She couldn't feed from her, at least not freely, though she knew Lauren would trust her to try. Even so, it was a futile struggle. Should they ever be together again, their love would have a shelf life so much shorter than the immortal one laid out before Bo.

"Oh Lauren." Bo sighed under her breath, her face twisting in pain at the thought of how Lauren could hurt her, and more so with how she could hurt Lauren.

Just as Bo's mind began tumbling over itself in agony Lauren mumbled in her sleep, making an adorable sound and expelling a bit of air between her lips before sinking down further into the couch. Bo smiled in response, her affection for the blonde written so clearly on her face. Perhaps she was over thinking this situation, living too much in her own head. Perhaps she didn't need to choose or reconcile these feelings to move forward.

Lauren was here regardless of how indecisive she was. Lauren, it seemed, would always be there for her. And while that was hardly fair to Lauren, nothing about Bo's situation seemed fair, it was in fact paradoxically stupid. A Succubus with two loves.

Bo snorted softly and picked the large tome back up from the table, settling onto her side of the couch again. She carefully opened the book to the page she had left off on, and smiling lovingly at Lauren, she continued her research. Here, in this moment of her life, she could choose. She could ignore her feelings and move on, or she could embrace them and feel the love she desired. Regardless, Bo knew without a doubt that Lauren would always be with her on her journey.


End file.
